Taniec Smoków
|zakończenie = |miejsce = Westeros |konkluzja = Śmierć obojga pretendentów do tronu, Aegona II i Rhaenyry Wstąpienie na tron Aegona III Ślub Aegona III i Jaehaery Targaryen |strona1 = Ród Targaryen (czarni) Ród Arryn Ród Bar Emmon Ród Beesbury Ród Blackwood Ród Brune z Brownhollow Ród Brune z Dyre Den Ród Celtigar Ród Crabb Ród Darklyn Ród Dustin Ród Greyjoy Ród Manderly Ród Rowan Ród Stark Ród Staunton Ród Tarly Ród Velaryon |strona2 = Ród Targaryen (zieloni) Ród Baratheon Ród Bracken Ród Crakehall Ród Fossoway z Cider Hall Ród Hightower Ród Lannister Ród Lefford Ród Mooton Ród Peake Ród Redwyne Ród Reyne Ród Strong Ród Swyft Ród Wylde Triarchia |dowódcy1 = Królowa Rhaenyra I Książę Daemon Targaryen Książę Jacaerys Velaryon Lord Corlys Velaryon Lord Cregan Stark Lord Roderick Dustin Lord Dalton Greyjoy Lord Kermit Tully Lord Benjicot Blackwood |dowódcy2 = Król Aegon II Królowa wdowa Alicent Hightower Ser Otto Hightower Lord dowódca Criston Cole Książę regent Aemond Targaryen Lord Ormund Hightower Admirał Sharako Lohar z Lys Ser Tyland Lannister Lord Borros Baratheon Lord Unwin Peake |siły1 = |siły2 = |straty1 = |straty2 = |bitwy = }}Taniec Smoków – wojna domowa podczas panowania Targaryenów nad Siedmioma Królestwami. Wojna o sukcesję pomiędzy Aegonem II a jego siostrą Rhaenyrą rozpoczęła się po śmierci ich ojca, króla Viserysa I, w i trwała do Konflikt zakończył się śmiercią obojga pretendentów i koronacją syna Rhaenyry, Aegona III. Preludium Król Viserys I Targaryen miał troje dzieci ze swoją pierwszą żoną, Aemmą Arryn, ale tylko ich jedyną córka, księżniczka Rhaenyra, dożyła wieku dojrzałego. Nie mając syna, który mógłby zasiąść po nim na tronie, Viserys zaczął przygotowywać Rhaenyrę do zostania jego dziedziczką. Młoda księżniczka brała udział w dyskusjach dotyczących spraw państwowych i pojawiała się na obradach małej rady. Wielu możnych zauważyło, iż Rhaenyra szybko zdobyła grupę stronników i zwolenników. Po śmierci królowej Aemmy Arryn w król Viserys mianował córkę oficjalnie swoją dziedziczką, a setki lordów i rycerzy złożyły jej pokłony . Decyzja Viserysa zignorowała precedensy z i . Król ożenił się ponownie w , tym razem z Alicent Hightower, która dała mu czworo dzieci – Aegona, Helaenę, Aemonda oraz Daerona. W w Królewskiej Przystani odbył się wielki turniej z okazji piątej rocznicy ślubu Viserysa i Alicent. Podczas tej uroczystości królowa Alicent miała na sobie zieloną suknię, natomiast Rhaenyra była ubrana w czarno–czerwone barwy Targaryenów. Zwrócono na to szczególną uwagę, od tego czasu stronnictwa księżniczki i królowej nazywano kolejno „czarnymi” i „zielonymi”. Walczący ze wstążką Rhaenyry ser Criston Cole zrzucił z konia wszystkich czempionów Alicent, w tym jej dwóch kuzynów i najmłodszego brata, ser Gwayne’a Hightowera . Viserys umocnił miejsce Rhaenyry w linii sukcesji poprzez zawarcie w ślubu pomiędzy nią a ser Laenorem Velaryonem, w którym płynęła krew Targaryenów ze względu na jego matkę, księżniczkę Rhaenys. Małżeństwo zepsuło relacje Rhaenyry z Cristonem. Księżniczka urodziła trzech synów – Jacaerysa, Lucerysa i Joffreya, aczkolwiek pewne plotki głosiły, iż ich ojcem nie był Laenor, tylko ser Harwin Strong . Po zamordowaniu Laenora w Spicetown w , Rhaenyra poślubiła swojego wuja, księcia Daemona, młodszego brata Viserysa I. Rhaenyra miała ze swoim drugim mężem dwóch synów – Aegona Młodszego (nazywanego tak w celu odróżnienia go od jego wuja, syna Alicent, Aegona Starszego) oraz Viserysa. Relacje Rhaenyry i Alicent zaczęły psuć się na początku małżeństwa tej ostatniej z Viserysem, ponieważ obie damy próbowały być najważniejszą kobietą w królestwie. Konsekwencją tego był fakt, iż synowie Alicent nie lubili się z synami Rhaenyry. Ojciec Alicent, ser Otto Hightower, nie przepadał również za księciem Daemonem od początku panowania Viserysa, choć nie wiadomo, z jakiej przyczyny . Taniec Smoków Zebranie małej rady Po śmierci króla Viserysa I, królowa Alicent Hightower i ser Criston Cole wysłali Gwardię Królewska, aby wezwać członków małej rady. Tematem rozmowy szybko stała się koronacja Rhaenyry, ale ser Otto Hightower, królewski namiestnik, powiedział zebranym, że to Aegon Starszy powinien zostać koronowany, podczas gdy lord Lyman Beesbury, starszy nad monetą, upierał się, że korona należy się Rhaenyrze. Kilku członków rady sprzeciwiło się. Ser Tyland Lannister stwierdził, że przysięgi z nie zostały złożone przez nich, ponieważ miały miejsce 24 lata wcześniej. Lord Jasper Wylde wspomniał, że Stary Król Jaehaerys I dwukrotnie wybrał męskiego dziedzica, a nie kobietę czy jej potomków, a ser Otto dodał, że prawdziwą władzę sprawowałby książę Daemon, mąż Rhaenyry. Hightowerowie twierdzili także, iż po przejęciu władzy przez Rhaenyrę zginą nie tylko oni, ale również dzieci Alicent. Później mówiono, że książę Aegon niechętnie przyjął koronę tylu dlatego, iż wierzył, że w przeciwnym razie cała jego najbliższa rodzina zostanie zgładzona przez Rhaenyrę . Wielki maester Orwyle zapowiedział wojnę, wierząc, iż Rhaenyra nigdy nie zrezygnuje ze swoich praw do tronu wynikających z pierworództwa, mając dodatkowo do dyspozycji smoki. Kiedy lord Beesbury oświadczył, że nie zamierza słuchać ludzi, którzy chcą ukraść Rhaenyrze jej koronę i próbował wyjść, ser Criston zabił go. Uczyniło to lorda Lymana pierwszą ofiarą Tańca Smoków. Po śmierci Beesbury’ego zielona rada opracowała plan, przysięgając wierność nowemu królowi i aresztując wszystkich ludzi w Królewskiej Przystani, którzy mogli być lojalni wobec Rhaenyry. Do wszystkich, którzy mogli poprzeć Aegona, wysłano kruki z wiadomością. W tym czasie Rhaenyra przebywała na Smoczej Skale, nieświadoma tego, co wydarzyło się w stolicy . Koronacja Aegona II Książę Aemond został wysłany do Końca Burzy w celu poślubienia jednej z córek lorda Borrosa Baratheona, aby przekonać w ten sposób ród Baratheon do poparcia sprawy Aegona II. W tym czasie smród pochodzący z komnaty Viserysa I objął już całą Warownię Maegora. Siedem dni po tym, jak król umarł, jego śmierć ogłoszono w Królewskiej Przystani, a po ciało monarchy wysłano milczące siostry. Koronacja Aegona została pospiesznie przygotowana. Jako jej miejsce została wybrana Smocza Jama, ze względu na potężne wrota z brązu, mocny dach i grube mury, co ułatwiało obronę. Ser Criston Cole koronował Aegona, podczas gdy Alicent koronowała siostrę i żonę Aegona, Helaenę. Poprzedniej nocy miała miejsce pierwsza dezercja – ser Steffon Darklyn z Gwardii Krolewskiej opuścił miasto, zabierając ze sobą między innymi koronę noszoną przez Jaehaerysa I i Viserysa I. Na Smoczej Skale Rhaenyra dowiedziała się o śmierci ojca i zdradzie swojego przyrodniego rodzeństwa. Gniew spowodował, iż przedwcześnie zaczęła rodzić. Poród trwał 3 dni, w jego wyniku urodziła się martwa, zniekształcona dziewczynka, którą Rhaenyra nazwała Visenyą. Rhaenyra, w odpowiedzi na zdradę Aegona, poprzysięgła zemstę . Czarna rada i koronacja Rhaenyry Rhaenyra utworzyła na Smoczej Skale własną radę, nazywaną czarną radą. Jej najważniejszymi członkami byli: jej wuj i mąż Daemon Targaryen, jej trzej nastarsi synowie – Jacaerys, Lucerys i Joffrey Velaryonowie, a także lord Corlys Velaryon oraz jego żona, księżniczka Rhaenys . Podczas narady postanowiono, że gdy Rhaenyra pozostanie na Smoczej Skale, aby odzyskać zdrowie, książę Daemon i Caraxes udadzą się do dorzecza w celu uczynienia z Harrenhal bazy i punktu zbornego dla lojalistów Rhaenyry. Ród Velaryon miał przy pomocy swojej floty zamknąć Gardziel, blokując w ten sposób wszystkie dostawy do Czarnej Zatoki. Księżniczka Rhaenys była przekonana, że Koniec Burzy stanie po stronie Rhaenyry, ponieważ lord Boremund Baratheon, martwy już ojciec obecnego lorda Borrosa oraz wuj Rhaenyry, zawsze popierał roszczenia księżniczki. Książę Daemon uważał natomiast, że poprze ich lady Jeyne Arryn, Dziewica z Doliny. Chociaż wszyscy wierzyli, iż północ jest położona zbyt daleko, aby odegrać znaczącą rolę w nadchodzącym konflikcie, i tak wysłano kruki do tamtejszych lordów. Rhaenyra została koronowana na królową koroną, którą nosili jej ojciec oraz pradziad, dzięki ser Steffonowi Darklynowi, który zabrał ją ze sobą z Królewskiej Przystani. Książę Daemon osobiście umieścił koronę na głowie żony i został przez nią mianowany protektorem królestwa, a Jacaerysa oficjalnie nazwano księciem Smoczej Skały. Ogłaszając ser Ottona Hightowera oraz królową wdowę Alicent Hightower zdrajcami, Rhaenyra oznajmiła jednak, że będzie w stanie przebaczyć swojemu przyrodniemu rodzeństwu, jeśli ci przed nią uklękną. Po usłyszeniu wieści o tych wydarzeniach król Aegon II w odpowiedzi ogłosił zdrajcami Rhaenyrę oraz Daemona. Po zostaniu przekonany przez matkę i żonę, władca wysłał wielkiego maestera Orwyle’a na Smoczą Skałę z orszakiem pod sztandarem pokoju, oferując Rhaenyrze hojne warunki, które królowa jednak odrzuciła. W podobnym czasie synowie Rhaenyry rozproszyli się po Westeros, przysięgając na „Siedmioramienną gwiazdę”, że podróżują tylko jako posłańcy, nie jako rycerze. Najstarszy Jacaerys odwiedził Arrynów w Orlim Gnieździe, Manderlych w Białym Porcie oraz Starków w Winterfell. Drugi syn królowej, Lucerys, udał się do Końca Burzy . Atak na Harrenhal Artykuły główne: Atak na Harrenhal, bitwa pod Płonącym Młynem i Pakt Lodu i Ognia. Książę Daemon poprowadził atak czarnych na Harrenhal, które zdobył w bez rozlewu krwi. Kasztelan zamku, ser Simon Strong, poddał się, gdy Caraxes wylądowała na Królewskim Stosie. Ten podbój doprowadził do zwycięstw czarnych pod Płonącym Młynem i Kamiennym Płotem oraz pozwolił rodom dorzecza popierającym Rhaenyrę, takim jak Blackwoodowie, zebrać się w Harrenhal . W międzyczasie Jacaerys zyskał poparcie lady Arryn oraz lordów Manderly’ego, Borrella, Sunderlanda oraz Cregana Starka , podpisując z tym ostatnim Pakt Lodu i Ognia . Taniec nad Zatoką Rozbitków thumb|Zwłoki Arraksa wyrzucone na brzeg niedaleko [[Koniec Burzy|Końca Burzy.]] Lucerys poleciał do Końca Burzy, przybywając przed nadciągającą burzą. Spotkał tam dotarłego wcześniej księcia Aemonda Targaryena i jego smoczycę Vhagar. Syn Alicent próbował sprowokować Lucerysa do bójki, nazywając go bękartem Stronga, ale Velaryon, który przysiągł, że nie będzie walczył, odmówił mu. Dostarczył wiadomość lordowi Borrosowi Baratheonowi, ale najwyższy lord krain burzy odrzucił jego prośbę i nakazał mu opuścić twierdzę. Borros uniemożliwił Aemondowi zaatakowanie swojego kuzyna w zamku, ale pozwolił księciu podążyć za nim. Lecąc na swojej smoczycy, Aemond dogonił Lucerysa podczas szalejącej burzy. Walka pomiędzy dwoma smokami nie trwała długo. Vhagar, pięciokrotnie większa od swojego przeciwnika, miała oczywistą przewagę i martwy Arrax spadł do Zatoki Rozbitków. Jego głowa i szyja zostały wyrzucone na brzeg morza trzy dni później wraz ze zwłokami Lucerysa . Jucha i Twaróg Rhaenyra załamała się po usłyszeniu o śmierci Lucerysa. Książę Daemon wysłał z Harrenhal do swojej żony kruka, obiecując w wiadomości swojej żonie, że śmierć jej syna zostanie pomszczona. Korzystając z pomocy jednego ze starych przyjaciół z Królewskiej Przystani, Daemon zwerbował byłego sierżanta Straży Miejskiej, znanego obecnie jedynie jako Jucha, oraz szczurołapa z Czerwonej Twierdzy, zapamiętanego przez historię jako Twaróg. Dwóch zbirów zakradło się do Czerwonej Twierdzy, używając sekretnych tuneli i ukrytych przejść, docierając do Wieży Namiestnika. Zakneblowali i związali tam królową wdowę Alicent oraz udusili jej pokojówkę. Kiedy pojawiła się tam królowa Helaena z dziećmi, Jucha i Twaróg zamknęli drzwi i nazali wybrać żonie Aegona II, który z jej synów umrze. Helaena niechętnie wybrała Maelora, ale Jucha sprzeciwił się jej decyzji i zabił Jaehaerysa. Obaj po chwili uciekli z głową księcia, pozostawiając pozostałe dzieci królowej nietknięte . Pojedynek braci Cargyllów Taniec Smoków wpłynął nawet na Gwardię Królewską. Siedmiu zaprzysiężonych braci rozdzieliło się po śmierci króla Viserysa I. Ser Lorent Marbrand i ser Erryk Cargyll byli już na Smoczej Skale, chroniąc Rhaenyrę i jej czarnych. Dołączył do nich później ser Steffon Darklyn, ci trzej utworzyli Gwardię Krolowej. Pozostali czterej – ser Criston Cole, ser Arryk Cargyll, ser Rickard Thorne oraz ser Willis Frey – stanęli po stronie Aegona II i zielonych w Królewskiej Przystani . Po śmierci księcia Lucerysa i księcia Jaehaerysa, ser Criston Cole, lord dowódca Gwardii Królewskiej Aegona II powierzył ser Arrykowi Cargyllowi zinfiltrowanie Smoczej Skały, podszywając się pod jego brata bliźniaka, ser Erryka. Nie wiadomo, czy miał zabić Rhaenyrę, czy jej dzieci, ponieważ relacje są sprzeczne. Bracia spotkali się jednak przypadkowo w jednej z komnat cytadeli i walczyli ze sobą do śmierci. Według pieśni minstreli, przed pojedynkiem bracia wyznali sobie nawzajem, że się kochają, ale po godzinie walki obaj skonali, płacząc w swych ramionach, z obowiązkiem w sercach. Jednak według Grzyba, zapewniającego, iż widział pojedynek na własne oczy, bracia oskarżyli się wzajemnie i zdradę i w kilka chwil zadali sobie śmiertelne rany . Duskendale i Gawronie Gniazdo Artykuły główne: Splądrowanie Duskendale i bitwa pod Gawronim Gniazdem. Harrenhal i Płonący Młyn dały do zrozumienia młodemu Aegonowi II, jak poważna jest sytuacja. Kiedy po jego stronie stał ród Hightower ze Starego Miasta oraz ród Redwyne z Arbor, lord Owen Costayne z Trzech Wież, lord Mullendore z Wyżyn, lord Alan Tarly z Horn Hill, lord Thaddeus Rowan z Goldengrove i lord Grimm z Szarej Tarczy popierali Rhaenyrę, podobnie jak Dolina, Biały Port, Winterfell, Blackwoodowie oraz inne rody z dorzecza, zbierające swoje siły w Harrenhal. mały|Sunfyre Złoty. Ser Otto Hightower wierzył, że największą słabością Rhaenyry był Daemon, skontaktował się więc ze starym wrogiem księcia, Królestwem Trzech Córek, mając nadzieję na użycie ich floty przeciwko potędze morskiej Corlysa Velaryona. Aegon II stracił jednak wkrótce cierpliwość i usunął ser Ottona ze stanowiska namiestnika. Jego miejsce zajął ser Criston Cole, który zdecydował, iż konieczne są szybkie działania. Król dokonał tego poprzez splądrowanie Duskendale i następnie ścięcie lorda Darklyna za popieranie Rhaenyry. Ser Criston zwrócił następnie uwagę na Gawronie Gniazdo, ponieważ ród Staunton również obiecał wsparcie królowej. Lord Staunton przeciwstawił się atakującym i wysłał na Smoczą Skałę kruka z prośbą o pomoc. W odpowiedzi przybyła księżniczka Rhaenys na swojej smoczycy Meleys, ale ludzie ser Cristona zaatakowali ją przy pomocy swoich skorpionów, długich łuków i kusz w bitwie pod Gawronim Gniazdem w . Kiedy pojawili się Sunfyre i Vhagar, smoki zaczęły walczyć ze sobą 1000 stóp nad ziemią. Szczęki Meleys zacisnęły się wokół szyi Sunfyre’a, a Vhagar runęła na nich, doprowadzając do zderzenia wszystkich trzech smoków. Z popiołów podniosła się tylko Vhagar. Jedno ze skrzydeł Sunfyre’a było częściowo oderwane od jego ciała, podczas gdy jego jeździec, Aegon II, miał kilka złamań oraz ciężkie oparzenia. Rhaenys znaleziono całkowicie spaloną obok truchła Meleys. Po bitwie książę Aemond i ser Criston zdobyli Gawronie Gniazdo, wybijając cały jego garnizon. Głowa Meleys została zabrana do Królewskiej Przystani, wzbudzając strach pośród prostaczków i powodując, że tysiące uciekły ze stolicy, dopóki bramy nie zostały zamknięte przez królową wdowę Alicent. Aegon został sprowadzony z powrotem do Królewskiej Przystani, gdzie maesterowie opiekowali się nim, podczas gdy władca spał przez wpływ makowego mleka. Sunfyre był zbyt duży, aby można go było przenieść, a jednocześnie nie mógł latać. Smok pozostał niedaleko Gawroniego Gniazda, gdzie wysłano strażników, którzy mieli go pilnować i karmić. Ponieważ Aegon nie mógł rządzić, książę Aemond przyjął tytuł protektora królestwa . Smocze nasienie mały|[[Nettles|Netty i Owcokrad.]] Lord Corlys Velaryon, dowiedziawszy się o śmierci swojej żony Rhaenys, groził, że porzuci sprawę Rhaenyry, aż w końcu książę Jacaerys mianował go namiestnikiem królowej. Wysłali oni księcia Joffreya do Doliny Arrynów z lady Rhaeną, trzema smoczymi jajami oraz smokiem Joffreya Tyraxesem. Książę Aegon Młodszy oraz książę Viserys zostali odesłani do Pentos na kodze „Beztroskie Zapamiętanie”, aby dostać się pod opiekę księcia Pentos, przyjaciela księcia Daemona, do czasu zabezpieczenia Żelaznego Tronu przez Rhaenyrę. Jacaerys chciał uderzyć na stolicę z jak największą liczbą smoków. Na Smoczej Skale znajdowało się 6 smoków pozbawionych jeźdźców, książę zwołał więc smocze nasienie, obiecując tytuły rycerskie i bogactwo każdemu, kto zdoła opanować smoka. Wielu zostało ranionych bądź umarło (pośród nich lord dowódca Steffon Darklyn), ale czterem osobom się udało. Vermithora zajął Hugh Młot, Srebrnoskrzydłą Ulf Biały, Morski Dym osiodłał Addam z Hull, a Owcokrada oswoiła dziewczyna imieniem Nettles. Corlys poprosił Rhaenyrę o legitymizowanie Addama z Hull oraz jego brata Alyna, po czym uczynił Addama dziedzicem Driftmarku . Bitwa w Gardzieli Artykuł główny: Bitwa w Gardzieli. W międzyczasie, 90 okrętów wojennych żeglujących ze Stopni natrafiło w na kogę „Beztroskie Zapamiętanie”, transportującą książęta Aegona Młodszego i Viserysa. Eskortujące ją statki zostały zatopione lub przejęte. Książę Aegon uciekł, trzymając się szyi swojego smoka, Chmury, który został śmiertelnie raniony. Viserys, posiadający jedynie smocze jajo, nie mógł uciec i stał się jeńcem kapitana Sharako Lohara z Lys. Aegonowi udało się dotrzeć na Smoczą Skałę, a książę Jacaerys na grzbiecie Vermaksa udał się w kierunku galer Triarchii, po krótkim czasie dołączyły do niego cztery smocze nasiona. Okręty próbowały uciekać, ale w pewnym momencie walki Vermax zbytnio się zniżył i wpadł do morza. Jacaerysowi udało się zeskoczyć wcześniej z grzbietu smoka, ale został przeszyty bełtami. Dwadzieścia osiem statków Triarchii, które przetrwały, splądrowało w drodze powrotnej Spicetown, wyrzynając mężczyzn, kobiety i dzieci. Wysoka Woda, w której znajdowały się wszystkie skarby lorda Corlysa Velaryona, została spalona, a jedna trzecia jego floty została zniszczona . Bitwa nad Miodowiną Artykuł główny: Bitwa nad Miodowiną. Dwa tygodnie później lord Ormund Hightower znalazł się w potrzasku między dwiema armiami czarnych – lord Thaddeus Rowan z Goldengrove i Tom Flowers z Gorzkiego Mostu zmierzali w jego kierunku od północnego wschodu, podczas gdy ser Alan Beesbury, lord Alan Tarly oraz lord Owen Costayne odcięli jego drogę powrotną do Starego Miasta. Zamknęli się wokół niego, ale do bitwy dołączył książę Daeron ze swoją smoczycą Tessarion. Tom Flowers został zabity, lord Rowan uciekł, Alani zostali pochwyceni, a lorda Costayne’a śmiertelnie raniono. Zwycięstwo w bitwie nad Miodowiną w doprowadziło do pasowania Daerona na rycerza przez lorda Ormunda i uzyskania przez księcia przydomka Daerona Dzielnego . Czerwone Widły i Karmienie Ryb Artykuły główne: Bitwa nad Czerwonymi Widłami i bitwa nad Jeziorem. W międzyczasie lord Walys Mooton odbił Gawronie Gniazdo, ale zginął próbując zabić rannego Sunfyre’a. Kiedy powróciło tam więcej jego ludzi, smok zniknął. Nie znaleźli żadnych śladów, co sugerowało, iż Sunfyre odleciał pomimo swoich ran. Smok nie był nigdzie widziany przez następne pół roku. Kiedy północ gromadziła swoje siły, książę Aemond uznał Daemona i jego siły w Harrenhal za poważne zagrożenie. Książę regent i ser Criston Cole opuścili Królewską Przystań z liczącym 4000 żołnierzy zastępem oraz Vhagar, udając się do dorzecza. Daemon wiedział o ich planach, zanim Aemond opuścił stolicę i pospieszył z Caraxes na południe, trzymając się daleko od linii marszu Cole’a. Po dziewiętnastodniowym marszu Aemond i Criston dotarli do pustego Harrenhal, wierząc w swoje zwycięstwo . Armia zielonych z krain zachodu pokonała lordów z zachodniego dorzecza w bitwie nad Czerwonymi Widłami na początku Jednak podczas starcia ich dowódca, lord Jason Lannister, został śmiertelnie raniony przez ser Pate’a z Długiego Liścia . Dowództwo nad siłami Lannisterów przejął wtedy najpierw ser Adrian Tarbeck, a następnie stary lord Lefford . Armia maszerowała na wschód, z zamiarem dołączenia do Cristona i Aemonda. Na zachodnim brzegu Oka Boga, ludzie z zachodu napotkali lorda Rodericka Dustina z jego Wilki Zimy, który połączył swoje siły z lordem Forrestem Freyem i Czerwonym Robbem Riversem. Od południa zablokowali go ser Pate z Długiego Liścia oraz lordowie Bigglestone, Chambers i Perryn. Lordowie Garibald Grey, John Charlton i Benjicot Blackwood dołączyli do pozostałych ludzi z północy i dorzecza następnego dnia. Wszystkie kruki lorda Lefforda zostały zestrzelone, nie dostarczając wiadomości. Następnego dnia rozpoczęło się starcie, które stało się najkrwawszą bitwą lądową Tańca. Setki polegly w bitwie nad Jeziorem, zwanej także Karmieniem Ryb, w wyniku której siły Lannisterów zostały całkowicie zniszczone. Upadek Królewskiej Przystani Artykuł główny: Upadek Królewskiej Przystani. Śmierć Jacaerysa Velaryona napełniła Rhaenyrę gniewem i nienawiścią, królowa postanowiła użyć w końcu swoich smoków. Kiedy ser Criston Cole, książę Aemond Targaryen oraz Vhagar byli poza Królewską Przystanią, Daemon Targaryen na Caraxes oraz królowa Rhaenyra na Syrax przybyli nad stolicę, podczas gdy flota Corlysa Velaryona wpłynęła do Czarnej Zatoki. Wielki maester Orwyle, próbując wysłać kruki z prośbą o pomoc, został aresztowany, zanim jakiekolwiek listy mogły zostać wysłane. Jeźdźcy niosący wiadomości zostali pochwyceni przy miejskich bramach, a siedmiu kapitanów dowodzących obroną bram zostało zabitych lub aresztowanych przez złote płaszcze wciąż wierne Daemonowi, który niegdyś nimi dowodził. Bramy miasta zostały otwarte dla ludzi przybywających z flotą Velaryonów. Królewska Przystań upadła w niecały dzień . Lord Larys Strong uciekł ze stolicy z królem Aegonem II, księżniczką Jaehaerą oraz księciem Maelorem. Szpotawa Stopa wysłał Jaehaerę z ser Willisem Fellem do Końca Burzy, a Maelora z ser Rickardem Thornem do lorda Ormunda Hightowera. Wszyscy członkowie zielonej rady pozostający w Królewskiej Przystani poddali się, a Rhaenyra zajęła swoje miejsce na Żelaznym Tronie. Królowa wdowa Alicent Hightower została oszczędzona, ale jej ojca, ser Ottona Hightowera ścięto, podobnie jak lorda Jaspera Wylde’a. Ser Tyland Lannister został poddany torturom, w nadziei na odzyskanie części złota, które ukrył. Książęta Joffrey i Aegon Młodszy, pozostali przy życiu synowie Rhaenyry (wierzono, iż Viserys nie żyje) zostali wezwani do Królewskiej Przystani . Aemond i Criston nie mógł już ustalić wspólnego planu działania. Criston chciał wycofać się na południe, aby dołączyć do lorda Ormunda Hightowera i księcia Daerona Targaryena, podczas gdy Aemond pragnął uderzyć na stolicę. Ostatecznie Criston poprowadził armię zielonych na południe, a Aegon pozostał, aby spustoszyć dorzecze, mając nadzieję, że Rhaenyra wyśle przeciwko niemu smoka . Czerwony Kraken Na początku wojny urząd starszego nad okrętami został zaoferowany przez zielonych Daltonowi Greyjoyowi, lordowi Żelaznych Wysp. Rada Rhaenyra złożyła mu jednak lepszą propozycję, przez co ród Greyjoy stanął po stronie czarnych. Kiedy lord Jason Lannister zginął nad Czerwonymi Widłami]], jego armia została rozbita podczas Karmienia Ryb, a siły zielonych z Reach maszerowały na wschód, w kierunku Tumbleton, wybrzeża krain zachodu były tak właściwie pozbawione obrony. Przez kilka lat Dalton i jego żelaźni ludzie plądrowali wybrzeże krain zachodu i Reach. Czerwony Kraken zdobył Kayce i Piękną Wyspę, a ponieważ jego ludzie nie mogli dostać się do Casterly Rock po tym, jak wdowa po Jasonie, Johanna zamknęła bramy, splądrowali Lannisport . Bal Rzeźnika Artykuł główny: Bal Rzeźnika. Książę Aemond spalił Darry, Miasteczko Lorda Harrowaya, Młyn Lordowski, Czarną Sprzączkę, Sprzączkę, Gliniankę, Swynford i Pajęczy Las. Ser Criston Cole, maszerując na południe, znajdował wszystko przed sobą martwe – lasy, wioski, konie, ludzi. W innych miejscach jego zwiadowcy natrafiali na upiorne sceny: zakute w zbroje i obleczone w butwiejące szaty trupy siedziały pod drzewami w groteskowej parodii uczty. W wiosce Skrzyżowane Wiązy trupy te okazały się jednak żywymi czarnymi, którzy zaatakowali zastęp Cristona, kiedy ten przejeżdżał obok . Zieloni Cristona wpadli w zasadzkę lordow dorzecza i lorda Rodericka Dustina między Okiem Boga i Czarnym Nurtem. Criston wzywał dowódców na pojedynek, ale ci odmówili. Bitwa była najbardziej jednostronna w całym Tańcu, a po śmierci Cristona setki jego ludzi zostały zabite podczas ucieczki. Masakra ta stała się znana jako Bal Rzeźnika i okazała się punktem kulminacyjnym zwycięstw Rhaenyry . Książę Daemon zakwaterował się w Stawie Dziewic z Nettles, kiedy Aemond terroryzował dorzecze, uderzając na Stonehead, Góry Księżycowe, Słodką Wierzbę, Sallydance i inne liczne osady. Każdego dnia Caraxes i Owcokrad bez powodzenia szukali Vhagar ze swojej bazy w Stawie Dziewic. Do Królewskiej Przystani dotarły wiadomości o dzieciach Aegona II. Księżniczka Jaehaera bezpiecznie dotarła do Końca Burzy, aczkolwiek księcia Maelora odkryli w Gorzkim Moście zwolennicy Rhaenyry. Mężczyźni i kobiety wyrywali sobie chłopca z rąk, aż w końcu został on przez nich rozerwany na strzępy. Kiedy armia Hightowerów dotarła jakiś czas później do Gorzkiego Mostu, w akcie zemsty zrównała miasteczko i zamek z ziemią . Pierwsze Tumbleton Artykuł główny: Pierwsza bitwa pod Tumbleton. Armia lorda Ormunda Hightowera, której towarzyszył książę Daeron na grzbiecie Tessarion, powoli zmierzała w kierunku Królewskiej Przystani, pokonując lojalistów Rhaenyry spotykanych na swojej drodze, ponieważ jej oddziały uciekały na widok smoka. Aby powstrzymać marsz zielonych, Hugh Młot i Ulf Biały polecieli do Tumbleton. Siły Rhaenyry były mniejsze od armii Ormunda Hightowera. Część osób uciekających do miasta w poszukiwaniu bezpieczeństwa była tak naprawdę zielonymi, którzy mieli zinfiltrować szeregi czarnych. Ponadto Hugh i Ulf, zwani od tej pory Dwoma Zdrajcami, przeszli na stronę zielonych. Chociaż lord Ormund i jego kuzyn ser Bryndon zostali zabici przez Roddy’ego Burzyciela, siłom Hightowerów udało się utrzymać przewagę. Smoki Vermithor, Srebrnoskrzydła i Tessarion spuściły płomienie na Tumbleton, które zostało brutalnie splądrowane. Po dowiedzeniu się o wydarzeniach spod Tumbleton, królowa Rhaenyra rozkazała zamknąć i zablokować wszystkie bramy Królewskiej Przystani. Dwaj Zdrajców spowodowali, że czarna rada zakwestionowała lojalność reszty smoczego nasienia – ser Addama Velaryona i Nettles. Pomimo obrony lorda Corlysa Velaryona, Rhaenyra nakazała ich aresztować. Ser Addam, który pilnował w tym czasie smoków w Smoczej Jamie, został ostrzeżony przez Corlysa, dzięki czemu udało mu się uciec na Morskim Dymie, co poskutkowało aresztowaniem lorda Velaryona. W Królewskiej Przystani i Tumbleton zapanował chaos. Ser Hobert Hightower został nowym dowódcą armii zielonych. Książę Daeron nakazał mu przerwać plądrowanie miasteczka, ale Hobert okazał się w tym nieskuteczny. Ulf Biały, marząc o władzy nad Wysogrodem, rozgniewał się, kiedy otrzymał jedynie Gorzki Most. Hugh Młot zaczął natomiast marzyć o koronie. W armii Hightowerów pozbawionej dowódcy dezercja sprawiała, że każdego dnia kurczyła się . Upadek Smoczej Skały Artykuł główny: Upadek Smoczej Skały. Mniej więcej w czasie pierwszej bitwy pod Tumbleton, na Smoczej Skale zatrzymała się volanteńska kupiecka koga „Nessaria”, aby dokonać napraw i zaopatrzyć się, po tym jak została zepchnięta ze swojego pierwotnego kursu przez burzę. Podczas mijania Smoczej Góry załoganci zauważyli dwa walczące ze sobą smoki. Zaciekawieni historią ludzi z Volantis, miejscowi rybacy popłynęli następnego ranka do wskazanego miejsca na swoich łodziach, gdzie odnaleźli. Ser Robert Quince, kasztelan Smoczej Skały, wskazał na Kanibala . Lord Larys Strong ukrył Aegona II podczas upadku Królewskiej Przystani, a następnie przemycił go na Smoczą Skałę, gdzie odnalazł go Sunfyre. To smok Aegona zabił Szarego Ducha, a nie Kanibal. Jeździec i smok zaczęli znów latać, odzyskując siły, podczas gdy zwolennicy Aegona znaleźli miejscowych gotowych zdradzić Rhaenyrę z powodu swojej niechęci względem niej. Słabo broniona Smocza Skała łatwo upadła. Ser Robert Quince został zabity przez ser Alfreda Broome’a, który był zły z powodu, że nie został mianowany przez Rhaenyrę kasztelanem. Lady Baela, córka księcia Daemona, uciekła przed atakujących na grzbiecie swojego smoka, Księżycowej Tancerki. Sunfyre oślepił ją ogniem i zabił ostatecznie młodą smoczycę, kiedy obydwoje uderzyli o ziemię. Oparzona i poobijona Baela została pochwycona do niewoli, a król Aegon II zdobył kontrolę nad Smoczą Skałą, choć w walce złamał obie nogi . Bitwa powyżej Oka Boga Artykuł główny: Bitwa powyżej Oka Boga. Rhaenyra rozkazała lordowi Manfrydowi Mootonowi ze Stawu Dziewic, aby wysłał jej głowę Nettles. Według Rhaenyry, Nettles stała się kochanką jej męża, księcia Daemona, i dlatego została uznana winną zdrady stanu. Mettler była gościem pod dachem lorda Mootona, a zabicie jest oznaczałoby złamanie prawa gościnności i rozgniewanie księcia Daemona. Odmówienie Rhaenyrze uczyniłoby jednak Mootonów zdrajcami. Maester Norren zasugerował, że nigdy nie przeczytali tego listu, a później tej nocy poinformował Daemona o rozkazów jego żony. Nettles i jej smok, Owcokrad, opuścili Staw Dziewic następnego ranka. Daemon i Nettles nie zamienili ze sobą słowa, ale kiedy Owcokrad odleciał, Caraxes wydała z siebie ryk. Daemon powiedział Manfrydowi, aby rozpowszechnił informację, że udaje się on do Harrenhal, by Aemond mógł się z nim sam zmierzyć. Gdy Daemon odszedł, lord Mooton zmienił sztandary Rhaenyry na złotego smoka króla Aegona II . mały|[[Daemon Targaryen przeskakujący z Caraxesa na Vhagar z Mroczną Siostrą w ręku.]] Daemon odbił Harrenhal z rąk garstki obrońców, którzy tam pozostali, i czekał przez 13 dni. Czternastego dnia pojawiła się Vhagar wraz z Aemondem i jego ciężarną metresą, Alys Rivers. Alys pozostała na ziemi, a smoczy jeźdźcy walczyli na niebie nad Okiem Boga. Ich walka zakończyła się, kiedy połączone ze sobą smoki zaczęły spadać do jeziora. Zgodnie z opowieściami, Daemon przeskoczył z grzbietu Caraxesa na Vhagar i swoim valyriańskim mieczem Mroczną Siostrą przebił jedyne oko Aemonda. Smoki wpadły do jeziora pół uderzenia serca później. Caraxes doczołgał się do murów Harrenhal, gdzie umarł. Vhagar zginęła w wodzie i została odnaleziona kilka lat później, ze szkieletem Aemonda przykutym do siodła i Mroczną Siostrą w oczodole księcia. Jednak nigdy nie odnaleziono kości Daemona, co spowodowało, że minstrele zaczęli snuć opowieści, iż spędził swoje ostatnie dni z Nettles. Niesławna walka Daemona z Aemondem odbyła się dwudziestego drugiego dnia piątego księżyca . Szturm na Smoczą Jamę Artykuły główne: Zamieszki w Królewskiej Przystani (Taniec Smoków) i szturm na Smoczą Jamę. W Królewskiej Przystani flota Velaryonów, stanowiąca połowę armii, opuściła stolicę i udała się w kierunku Smoczej Skały, dowiedziawszy się, że Rhaenyra zamknęła lorda Corlysa w celi. Tym, którzy pozostali, nie można było już ufać. Tego samego dnia królowa Helaena rzuciła się z Warowni Maegora i umarła w fosie wypełnionej kolcami poniżej. Według prostaczków została ona zmardowana przez ser Luthora Largenta ze złotych płaszczy. Jej smok, Dreamfyre, zaryczał i zerwał 2 swoje łańcuchy w Smoczej Jamie. mały|[[Hobb Rębacz.]] Tej nocy w Królewskiej Przystani wybuchły zamieszki. Ser Luthor Largent i 500 złotych płaszczy powędrowali na Plac Szewski, aby je spacyfikować, ale większość jego ludzi zostało zabitych przez 10 000 uczestników zamieszek. Ser Perkin Pchła, wędrowny rycerz, koronował swojego giermka, Trystane’a Truefyre’a, twierdząc, że jest on bękartem króla Viserysa I. Perkin pasował na rycerza każdego, kto poparł dążenia jego giermka, wkrótce zebrał wielu zwolenników. Następnego dnia w części miasta przywrócono spokój, ale w reszcie stolicy wciąż panował chaos. Dowiedziawszy się o zdradzie Stawu Dziewic i ucieczce Nettles, Rhaenyra wysłała kruki do Winterfell i Orlego Gniazda, prosząc o większe wsparcie. Perkin i Trystane zgromadzili następnej nocy więcej sił. Królewska Brama i Lwia Brama zostały otwarte przez buntowników, złote płaszcze z Królewskiej Bramy uciekły, a ci, którzy strzegli Lwiej Bramy, stanęli po ich stronie. Z Perkinem kontrolującym Rzeczną Bramę, 3 z 7 bram były teraz otwarte dla wrogów. Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani nie wierzyli już, że Rhaenyra może ich chronić. Szalony prorok zwany Pasterzem poprowadził wściekłą tłuszczę na wzgórze Rhanys, aby zabić smoki. Joffrey dosiadł Syrax, aby dolecieć do Smoczej Jamy, ale smoczyca Rhaenyry nie była przyzwyczajona do chłopca i zrzuciła go ze swojego grzbietu, doprowadzając do śmierci księcia. Tymczasem uczestniczy zamieszek uderzyli na Smoczą Jamę. Shrykos została zabita przez drwala Hobba Rębacza, podczas gdy Morghula zgładził Płonący Rycerz. Tyraxes pozostał w swoim leżu i spalił żywcem wielu atakujących. Dreamfyre zabiła więcej ludzi niż pozostałe 3 smoki razem, dopóki bełt z kuszy nie trafił w jej oko. Kiedy smoczyca próbowała się uwolnić, osłabiona kopuła zawaliła się, przygniatając Dreamfyre i atakujących. Syrax opadła na tych, którzy przeżyli. Rhaenyra oglądała to wszystko ze szczytu Warowni Maegora, trzymając swojego ostatniego pozostałego przy życiu syna, księcia Aegona Młodszego, dopóki nie zobaczyła upadku Syrax. Doradcy Rhaenyry zgodzili się, że miasto jest stracone. Została przekonana, aby opuścić je następnego dnia, przemykając przez Smoczą Bramę w kierunku Duskendale . Drugie Tumbleton Artykuł główny: Druga bitwa pod Tumbleton. Wieści o zamieszkach w Królewskiej Przystani dotarły do Tumbleton, zasiewając w armii Hightowerów wiarę, że powinni ruszyć w kierunku stolicy, ale ser Hobert Hightower zwątpił, a Dwaj Zdrajcy odmówili dołączenia, dopóki nie zostaną spełnione ich żądania. Z martwym Aemondem i wciąż zaginionym Aegonem II, zieloni znaleźli się bez dowódców. Książę Daeron był najstepny w kolejce do tronu i niektórzy chcieli mianować go księciem Smoczej Skały, a nawet królem. Lord Hugh Młot sam chciał koronować się przez prawo podboju. Był w posiadaniu największego i najstarszego żyjącego smoka Targaryenów – Vermithora, 3 razy większego od Tessarion Daerona. Ulf Biały pomógł w zorganizowaniu koronacji Hugh. Lord Unwin Peake i ser Hobert Hightower zwołali 11 innych lordów i rycerzy na włościach – nazwanych później Kruczymi Stopami – aby zaplanować śmierć Dwóch Zdrajców za zgodą Daerona. Zanim Krucze Stopy mogły uderzyć, Tumbleton obudziło się w nocy, zaatakowane przez ser Addama Velaryona, jego smoka Morski Dym oraz czterotysięczną armię czarnych. Siły zielonych pod Tumbleton przewyższały liczebnie atakujących, ale z powodu długiego pobytu utraciły swoją dyscyplinę. Ulf przespał całą drugą bitwę pod Tumbleton. Twardego Hugh zabił jeden ze spiskowców, Śmiały Jon Roxton, którego w zemście zabili jednak ludzie bękarta. Mówi się, że książę Daeron został zabity przez Czarnego Trombo lub nieznanego zbrojnego, albo zmarł w płonącym namiocie. Addam i Morski Dym walczyli z pozbawionymi jeźdźców Tessarion i Vermithorem, starcie zakończyło się oderwaniem głowy Morskiego Dymu przez Vermithora. Vermithor zmarł później z powodu ran. Tessarion, po 3 próbach wzbicia się do lotu, pozostała żywa i wciąż cierpiąca. Lord Benjicot Blackwood nakazał Billy’emu Burleyowi zakończyć jej cierpienia. Addam także zginął podczas walki. Pomimo zwycięstwa w bitwie, ludziom z dorzecza nie udało się zdobyć Tumbleton. Bramy miasta były zamknięte, a bez smoków i sprzętu oblężniczego nie można był rozpocząć oblężenia, więc czarni zabrali wszystko, co uznali za przydatne i odeszli. W Tumbleton pozostała smoczyca Srebrnoskrzydła. Aby pozbyć się Ulfa Białego, ser Hobert Hightower wypił z nim zatrute złote arborskie, co przyczyniło się do śmierci obydwu. Lord Peake poprowadził do odwrotu armię zielonych pozbawioną dowódcy i jeźdźca Srebrnoskrzydłej. Królewska Przystań została ocalona . Śmierć Rhaenyry mały|Rhaenyra w obliczu śmierci. Rhaenyrze odmówiono wjazdu do Rosby i pozwolono jej zostać tylko na jedną noc w Stokeworth, połowa jej złotych płaszczy zdezerterowała, a atakujący zabili kilku jej rycerzy. Przyjęto ich w Duskendale, ale nie pozwolono zostać im na długo. Odmawiając rozstania się ze swoim synem, Aegonem Młodszym, i pozbawiona statków, Rhaenyra sprzedała swoją koronę, aby opłacić podróż morską na braavoskim statku. Wróciła na Smoczą Skałę, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się wykluć nowego smoka z jednego ze smoczych jaj znajdujących się na wyspie. Ser Alfred Broome i jego garnizon zabili pozostałych ludzi Rhaenyry i pochwycili królową, jej damy oraz księcia Aegona Młodszego. Po wejściu na dziedziniec Rhaenyra skonfrontowała się ze swoim przyrodnim bratem, królem Aegonem II i jego rannym smokiem Sunfyrem. Aegon Starszy nakarmił swojego smoka Rhaenyrą, co musiał oglądać jej syn, Aegon Młodszy. Z powodu możliwości, że lojaliści Rhaenyry mogą kontynuować walkę za jej syna, chłopiec stał się zakładnikiem. Wydarzenia te odbyły się dwudziestego drugiego dnia dziesiątego księżyca Dziewiątego dnia dwunastego miesiąca Sunfyre Złoty zmarł na Smoczej Skale. Po tym Aegon zaczął planować się powrót do Królewskiej Przystani. Chociaż Rhaenyra zmarła, czarni wciąż walczyli za jej sprawę. Aegon ponownie zasiadł na tronie, ale tylko na pół roku . Księżyc Trzech Królów Artykuł główny: Księżyc Trzech Królów. Po tym, jak siły Rhaenyry opuściły Królewską Przystań, w mieście na kilka tygodni zapanował chaos, okres ten stał się znany jako Księżyc Trzech Królów. Giermek Trystane Truefyre, uważany za bękarta króla Viserysa I, został umieszczony przez ser Perkina Pchłę w Czerwonej Twierdzy. Tymczasem pojawił się drugi pretendent, czteroletni Gaemon Jasnowłosy, który miał być synem Aegona II i gromadził swoich zwolenników w Domu Pocałunków na szczycie wzgórza Visenyi . Lord Borros Baratheon odbił dla Aegona stolicę. Gaemon został aresztowany, a Trystane stracony, zostając wcześniej pasowanym na rycerza. Lord Corlys Velaryon, który pozostał w lochach po ucieczce Rhaenyry, został uwolniony i mianowany członkiem małej rady Aegona II. Ponieważ jedynym dziedzicem Aegona pozostała jego córka Jaehaera, owdowiały król zgodził się poślubić najstarszą córkę Borrosa . Bitwa na królewskim trakcie Artykuł główny: Bitwa na królewskim trakcie. Po zdobyciu Królewskiej Przystani dla króla Aegona II lord Borros Baratheon poprowadził swoje siły przeciwko lordom z dorzecza, którzy zbliżali się w kierunku stolicy królewskim traktem. Niedorostki, bo tak ich nazwano, prowadzone przez lorda Kermita Tully’ego, lorda Benjicota Blackwooda i ciotkę Bena, Alysanne Blackwood . Krwawy Ben Blackwood rozbił flankę pewnego siebie Borrosa, a Czarna Aly poprowadziła łuczników, którzy pokonali jego rycerzy. Lord Baratheon zabił lordów Darry’ego i Mallistera, zanim sam zginął z rąk lorda Tully’ego . Przez przegraną zielonych w bitwie Królewska Przystań stała się pozbawiona obrony, a Niedorostki coraz bardziej zbliżały się w jej kierunku. Lord Cregan Stark ze swoją armią maszerował na południe, aby ich wesprzeć. Śmierć Aegona II Kiedy armia Niedorostków była oddalona o dzień drogi od stolicy, w mieście nie było wystarczająco dużych sił zielonych, aby móc ich powstrzymać. Na południe zmierzał także lord Cregan Stark, podobnie jak oddziały z Doliny. Król Aegon odmówił jednak poddania się, nawet kiedy lord Corlys Velaryon, piastujący urząd starszego nad okrętami w małej radzie Aegona, doradził mu opcję poddania się i przyłączenia się do Nocnej Straży. Zamiast tego król rozkazał odciąć kawałek ucha swojemu sisotrzeńcowi, Aegonowi Młodszemu i wysłać je jako ostrzeżenie do Niedorostków – jeśli wyginie jego linia krwi, to samo stanie się z tą Rhaenyry. Krótko po tym Aegon II został znaleziony martwy, z krwią na ustach z zatrutego wina . Pozostało niewiadome, kto dokładnie otruł króla, chociaż aresztowano za to 22 mężczyzn . Następstwa Fałszywy Świt Po śmierci króla Aegona II Aegon Młodszy wstąpił na tron jako Aegon III Targaryen. Chociaż siły Aegona II zostały pokonane, a flota Velaryonów znow służyła Żelaznemu Tronowi, okres ten nazwano Fałszywym Świtem . Królestwo musiało zmierzyć się z licznymi problemami. Okrutna zima, ktora rozpoczęła się w Dzień Dziewicy roku trwała do Duża część państwa została spalona przez smoczy ogień – zwłaszcza przez księcia Aemonda Targaryena i Vhagar, którzy zniszczyli większość dorzecza. Złamani ludzie i wyjęci spod prawa krążyli po bezdrożach setkami i tysiącami, a porządek publiczny przestał istnieć w wielu miejscach. Żelaźni ludzie, znajdujący się pod dowództwem Daltona Greyjoya, który tylko nominalnie stanął po stronie czarnych, aby uderzyć na bogate ziemie zielonych, a teraz odmówił królowi chłopcu Aegonowi III, kiedy ten rozkazał mu zaprzestać dokonywania rajdów . Lord Cregan Stark i jego północna armia bezdzietnych, bezdomnych i młodszych ludzi maszerowała w kierunku Królewskiej Przystani z nadzieją na przygodę i bohaterską śmierć. Niespodziewana śmierć króla Aegona II odebrała im tę możliwość, pozostawiając Cregana wściekłym. Chciał ukarać Koniec Burzy, Casterly Rock i Stare Miasto za popieranie Aegona II, a nie Rhaenyry, ale przed jego przybyciem lord Corlys Velaryon wysłał już kruki z ofertą pokoju . Godzina Wilka Artykuł główny: Godzina Wilka. Lorda Cregana Starka nie dało się odwieść od ukarania zdrajców i więźniów króla Aegona II. Uznał otrucie władcy za potworność i aresztował w imieniu młodego króla Aegona III 22 mężczyzn, w tym lordów Larysa Stronga i Corlysa Velaryona. Następnie sprawił, że Aegon mianował go swoim królewskim namiestnikiem . Cregan rządził jako namiestnik przez dzień wypełniony procesami i egzekucjami. Większość oskarżonych – na wzór ser Perkina Pchły – postanowiło przywdziać czerń, ale ser Gyles Belgrave z Gwardii Królewskiej i Larys Szpotawa Stopa woleli śmierć. Corlys Velaryon zostal uratowany przed sądem dzięki interwencji Baeli i Rhaeny Targaryen. Dzień później lord Cregan Stark zrezygnował z urzędu i powrócił na północ, pozostawiając jednak wielu swoich ludzi na południu . Regencja Aegona III Artykuł główny: Regencja Aegona III. Kiedy wojna się zakończyła, ustanowiono siedmioosobową radę regencyjną dla młodego króla Aegona III. Okres ten był przepełniony licznymi problemami, gdyż królestwo starało się odbudować po wojnie. Pierwszymi siedmioma regentami byli: lord Corlys Velaryon, lady Jeyne Arryn, lord Royce Caron, ser Torrhen Manderly, lord Manfryd Mooton, wielki maester Munkun oraz lord Roland Westerling. Spośród nich jedynie wielki maester Munkun służył przez cały okres regencji . W zakończyła się surowa zima, a w , kiedy nareszcie osiągnął wiek dorosły, król Aegon zdymisjoniwał całą radę regencyjną i królewskiego namiestnika . Zmieniony punkt widzenia na sukcesję Taniec Smoków wpłynął także na przyszłą sukcesję Targaryenów. Po śmierci króla Baelora I w kwestia dziedziczenia stała się niejasna. Ponieważ Baelor nie miał dzieci i nie wyznaczył następcy, pojawili się lordowie, według których na Żelazny Tron powinna wstąpić najstarsza z jego sióstr, księżniczka Daena Targaryen. Inni porównywali to jednak do roszczeń Rhaenyry. Taniec był jedną z przyczyn, przez które nowym władcą został wuj Baelora, Viserys, a nie dzika Daena . Kategoria:Wojny de:Tanz der Drachen en:Dance of the Dragons es:Danza de los Dragones fr:Danse des Dragons nl:Drakendans ru:Танец драконов (война)